wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Calling All Raiders
Updated with answers! · Will there be any single boss raids? o Not at launch, but maybe someday! · How frequently will you employ cut-scenes in raids? o For iconic or dramatic moments. We try to avoid over-using them, but big moments—like Avatus getting an intro—certainly have one. · Is there a plan to create an online character profile system or a public tracker for guild raid progress? o Yes, but it will not exist by launch. · Are raid calendars in the current plan? When can we expect them? o We would like to create tools such as this, but do not have an exact timetable at this time. · Will you be required to pass every single raid on level 50 before unlocking a harder one or will all of them be same difficulty? o We’ll be determining the progression from instance to instance post-launch once we add more content. · How will you mitigate the effect that addons could potentially have on raid difficulty? o Our combat system already does a great job of not allowing players to just stare at add-ons for salvation. · How much pre-raid prep work is required before beginning a raid? o Consumables are nice, but far from a requirement. · Will I be able to do quests while in a raid group? o Many quests will not update while in a raid. · How flexible will class roles be when it comes to raids? o Each class has both a DPS and either a tanking or healing role available to them, and all of the possibilities are useful. · What are your thoughts on server-wide efforts for unlocking a raid? o We won’t have any at launch, but those events can be interesting. ---- Original blog: All right, cupcakes! So you think you want to raid? You think you've got what it takes to send the Nexus's most dangerous creatures scampering away with their tales between their keesters? Dear old pops would be proud, provided you make it back in one piece... or at least not missing too many pieces. As some of the first hard-knuckle, trigger-happy adventurers to set foot in these Eldan-abandoned facilities, you've got the unique opportunity to jump to the head of the line. KILL! PILLAGE! FIND THOSE SHINIES! But whatever you do, make sure to come right back here and share all those sweet infos. You don't want some tenderfoot, wet behind the ears noob standing in the fire, do you? So rather than waste your breath every time you need to step foot inside, point them to this ever-so-lovely repository of information so they can get some learnin'! Share your tips, share your tricks, and teach even the weakest of your party how to put the ever loving fear of all that's holy into those raid bosses! For the next two weeks (a fortnight, to you chua) we're taking a hard look into the face of the abyss, encouraging everyone to document or record what they find in these secret places. Grunts, generals, your gam-gam - it doesn't matter who's slogging through the muck. Will the abyss stare back? Who cares. Punch it in the head. In the meantime, pop a squat and take a gander at the Dev Speak below. It might help keep your tail out of the fire... or encourage you to jump right in. If you cupcakes have any questions you want us to pose to Carbine when we raid their headquarters and interrogate them, leave 'em in the comments section below. Category:Blog posts Category:News